Right
by Another Toy
Summary: It's from Takeru's POV i just got bored on night, and was like, "i should write about Takeru." So write i did


Right  
  
By: Evil Mellow 15  
  
Everybody says that my eyes are gray, that they now have an unforgiving tone to them. My eyes are supposed to be blue, not light blue, not sky blue, but just blue. Therefore I was never able to understand why my friends and family members had begun to tell me such things. Then again I suppose that they would also feel the same way too if one of there closer sides had just transferred to the world of the deceased.   
  
I'm alone now most of the time, people stop by on occasion just to say "sorry" or ask me questions. I hate the people, who ask me questions, "Was she always like this?"  
"Did you ever see this coming?" I'd yell curses at them and hope that later on I wouldn't be upset even more at the pure fact my picture was on television once again. If it weren't for my mind or my sport skills I wouldn't be on television half the time. Now with this turn of events though I can see a change, one spreading as quickly and deadly as the Black Death itself. I'd love to be the one to stop this tale of confusion.  
  
I stand on the balcony of our seventh story apartment, the night air is clam and cooling. In anger I sigh, wishing that the world wouldn't have tossed me into such predicaments as this one. Leaning over the edge of the balcony I look over the city, the bright lights look small from up here. I hear my brother in the house yelling at my mom to let him go to some party. I wish my brother would learn when to back down and when to keep that damned mouth of his shut.  
  
I open the glass door and walk inside; I step behind my brother and place my hand on his shoulder, "Clam down Matt, it does no good for you to be yelling when everyone in the eleventh floor up can hear you." He turns to face me and I wonder once again how everyone can say that my eyes are gray now. My brother is older than I am and I know I've taken some of his features, his eyes, his hair, but not his temper. "You always tell me to clam down! That gets me nowhere with her! You know it too!" I nod my head in a positive motion but continue to talk to him in my quiet tone. "Matt just go to another party at another time, you know just as well as me that there well be more in the future." He takes a good look at me then my mother and with his final decision made he walks to his room shutting the door silently. I just beat my brother in his own game.  
  
The woman labeled as mother turns to me and smiles. I can't smile at her not yet she pats me on the shoulder then turns to finish her housework. It's about ten o' clock at night, when she yells at me from the hall that she's going to bed. "Good night mother." I say as I turn back to look over the city for the last time this night.   
  
The air's colder than it was a few hours ago I can tell that winter is coming soon. I look out over the city and wonder in silence if this is all part of some plot that no one bothered to tell me. I may be bright but I'm no mind reader. I steal a glance at my watch then whirl around in emptiness to only return to the warmth of the apartment. I hear my brother's music playing low; He's sleeping now. I turn to my mom's door and look at the bottom. The television light is off she too is sleeping.   
  
I tread down the hall quietly and open the door to my room; It's about as bitter as hell froze over. I grab a lighter off my nightstand and command flame to rise from the metal. I place the flame to the wick of two candles, the green for hope and the blue for death. The green candle is mine. I hope everyday that reality will catch up with the rest of the world and that they will leave me alone. The blue is for me also, my best friend died a week ago and along with her went part of me, the blue therefore standing for death.  
  
I kneel in front of the candles and start to pray. I Pray. I pray for her, I pray for Mom and Matt, I pray for the world, I pray for me, and strangely enough, I pray for you. 


End file.
